


Picnic-- Prompt 2/2 for the Migrant Aid Exchange

by ContinentalBlue



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Picnics, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinentalBlue/pseuds/ContinentalBlue
Summary: I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR MY WORK TO BE LIFTED OFF OF A03 OR REPURPOSED/REPOSTED IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.Basically, soft fluffy Jedtavius and they have a picnic, with a surprise ending ;)Prompt: Omg I lied I finally got a chance to look at ur blog and I take back my second prompt I forgot you also listed NatM, please just give me some octavius and Jeb I don't care wat I can't believe I forgot the greatest ship of all time.





	Picnic-- Prompt 2/2 for the Migrant Aid Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT CONSENT FOR THIS WORK TO BE REPURPOSED OR LIFTED OFF OF THIS SITE.
> 
> This was prompt 2/2 given to me by @heathengoddess on Tumblr for the Migrant Aid Exchange. As always, any errors such as spelling or grammar errors are mine. I hope you enjoy!

"Jed, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to crash the car into the meadow?" Octavius mumbled, hiding his face in his hands and hiding a smile. 

"I mean, it does get the job done," Jedediah responded, seeing Octavius's smile. 

"Mhm."

"C'mon, let's go!"

Octavius couldn't help but release a smile. Jedediah's excitement over their picnic was adorable, and, frankly, quite infectious. Octavius chuckled and said, "Race you!" and took off. 

"Hey, no fair! That's cheating!" Jedediah was encumbered by the weight of the picnic basket, but Octavius was weighed down by his armor, so he figured that it was a fair fight.

"You," Jedediah panted, "Are a cheater!"

"Well, darling," Octavius stopped to catch his breath, "You're carrying the picnic basket, and I'm weighed down by my armor. So, a fair fight."

"Why are you even wearing that, anyway?" Jedediah huffed, plopping down onto the grass. 

Octavius frowned. "Well, I guess I feel...naked without my armor. My armor is to me what your Stetson is to you."

"Prized, beautiful, something you can't live without?"

"Yes, exactly. Now, will we continue with our picnic or will we keep discussing the merits of our clothing?" Octavius took the red checkered blanket and spread it on the grass, taking great care to make sure that it was wrinkle-free. "Roman red," he observed. Jedediah moved himself to the blanket and opened the basket. The basket was filled to the brim with delicious treats and drinks, such as pancakes (from Jedediah), cooked lentils (from Octavius) and a variety of wines, juices, and fruits. Octavius didn't see how they could eat all of this in one night.

"Are we supposed to eat all of this in one night?" Octavius finally set himself down on the blanket and removed his helmet.

"Naw, eat as much as you can. The main thing is to just enjoy yourself" Jedediah smiled warmly.

"So, did you ever go on picnics? When you were alive, I mean?" Octavius leaned closer to Jedediah. Jedediah wrapped an arm around Octavius and replied "Sometimes when I was little. We would make a day out of it. Those days were my favorite. What about you?"

"No, unfortunately. Picnics weren't a thing back then, and it would have been...unbecoming for someone of my status." Octavius leans into Jedediah, eyes glazing over with memories from his past.

"Unbecoming?"

"I was...am nobility. In Rome, we have certain standards to adhere to. We were not allowed to mix with the plebeians, nor were we allowed to do anything that might SUGGEST that we were plebeians. And, I suppose," Octavius shrugged "Picnics suggest just that."

Seeing Jedediah's look, Octavius added: "But it's alright with you."

Wonderingly, Jedediah asked "How is a picnic plebeian? And what's a plebeian anyway?" 

"Well, dear. A plebeian is, simply, a free commoner. I suppose suggesting that we didn't have a place to eat made us seem plebeian? I don't really know, in all honesty, but I suppose that could be it."

"Well," Jedediah declared, "That's stupid."

"What? The idea of plebeians or that Roman nobility didn't have picnics?" Octavius's tone was amused.

"Both, I guess." Jedediah picked up a nearby dandelion and tucked it behind Octavius's ear. Octavius smiled at the action. 

"So, where those the only two reasons or are there more?"

"I...of course there's more, Jedediah. Those were just the two main reasons. Don't be an idiot."

"I'm only an idiot because I'm so bedotted by you." 

"Jed," Octavius chuckled, "Do you mean 'besotted'?"

"Eh, besotted, bedotted," Jedediah waved the question away "It's basically the same thing, right?"

"No, Jed." Octavius looked at Jedediah with fond exasperation. "Besotted is to be strongly infatuated, i.e, us, while bedotted could be...just simply dotted, but with a be in front of the dotted."

"Speaking of bees, do you know that there's one crawling up your leg right now?"

"Holy shit! God fucking damn it, you fucking bee!"

Over Octavius's pained screams, loud, wheezing laughter could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I watched NatM was like 3 years ago, so maybe it's not canon compliant. If not, then...ok. If it is, yay for me!


End file.
